


哑棋

by QingjiaMiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 琛南旧事 周震南 姚琛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingjiaMiao/pseuds/QingjiaMiao
Summary: 点梗ooc   私设ABO一片狼藉黑巧A  X   孕期小哑巴草莓牛奶味O乳夹   猫尾按摩棒  自己玩
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南





	哑棋

**Author's Note:**

> ooc 不适请退出，别刚我

点梗ooc 私设ABO  
一片狼藉  
黑巧A X 孕期小哑巴草莓牛奶味O  
乳夹 猫尾 自己

姚琛刚回到家就闻到一阵的奶香味，周震南在楼上啊信息素怎么传这么远，他算了下日期，心想糟了，今天是周震南的发情期。他拔腿往楼上跑去，一路奶味越来越重，他推开房门的时候铺面而来的奶味简直齁的他头晕，眼前的景象让他头脑一热，立刻就来了感觉。周震南一丝不着的蜷缩在铺满他衣服的床上微微扭动，发出轻微沙哑的哭泣声，纤细的手指在后面的小穴不断进出着，但他好像很不满意，双腿交叉轻轻的磨着。闻到熟悉的黑巧味，他抽出水淋淋的手指护住微微隆起的肚皮努力翻了个身，眼里闪着水光委委屈屈盯着他，张开嘴想说话却发不出声音。  
姚琛咽了咽口水把门关上，忍着欲望慢慢走向他，上下扫视着周震南微微泛粉的胴体“宝贝，怎么不等我回来就自己玩起来了，嗯？”周震南看着他西装裤隆起个包却没有想脱衣服的意思，眼神急切的催促他。姚琛不慌不忙的从床头柜拿出两个玩具，一个按他的尺寸定制的猫尾震动棒，一个遥控器和一对乳夹，周震南的眼神变得惊恐，往后缩了一下。  
姚琛低头亲了一口他温热发烫的脸颊，唇上的炙热的感觉让他觉得很色情。他轻轻的把手伸进小孩交叉的腿间稍稍用力把它们分开，把猫尾震动棒插了进去，穴口已经湿润的不用扩张，刚塞进去一点他就感觉小穴在把它往里吞，他扶着周震南的肚子一下子全送了进去然后就松了手，小孩舒爽到眯起了眼睛，姚琛笑着拍了拍他的脸，“宝贝，我想看你自己玩”他半揽起小孩让他靠在自己身上，给他粉嫩的乳尖夹上了乳夹，周震南仰头可怜的盯着他，难受的不停磨蹭他的西装，却把按摩棒顶的更深，磨得乳尖微微疼痛，他张了张嘴，看着姚琛坚定的眼神还是妥协了，他闭起眼睛，伸手向下握住那个猫尾，细软的毛挠的他掌心的痒痒一直痒到心里，他在姚琛怀里抻直了身子，一只手护住肚子，另一只手把猫尾拔了一点出来又送进去，姚琛的喉结不停的滑动，性器硬的发疼，但他没有动，只是释放出更浓烈的黑巧的味道，微苦的味道混着甜腻的草莓牛奶味刺激的周震南在把震动棒送到底的时候失去了力气倒在姚琛怀里，姚琛掐着点按下了手中的遥控器把震动力度推到最大，大手覆上爱人失去力气的小手，痴迷看着他被玩具玩的挺直身子微微抽搐的样子。突如其来的刺激让周震南来不及咽下的口水顺着脸颊留下，粉嫩的性器抖动着射出一道微凉的的精液落在肚皮上，他往后缩了一下，不停颤动按摩棒却进的更深，一直抵到了紧闭的小口，他呜咽了一声，肚皮上的小手微微攥起，肠道不停的收缩，孕期的Omega更加敏感，被体液打湿柔软的人造猫毛搔刮着肿胀的穴口，轻微的疼痛感加上肠道不停被碰到的凸起，周震南又紧闭着双眼被送到了高潮，强烈的羞耻感让他抓紧了肚皮上的大手，眼泪从眼角滑落，释放出更浓烈的奶味。  
姚琛终于忍不住把还在高潮中颤抖的爱人扶起来一点，迅速脱去自己的衣服，涨成紫黑色的性器一下弹出来打在周震南的腰窝上，铃口渗出的液体留在周震南的腰上，他护着周震南的肚子给他换了个姿势，让他跪趴着，捞过来一个枕头垫在他肚子下面。看着周震南粉嫩的小屁股被猫尾插着，不能说话的小哑巴像个乖巧的白猫，他一巴掌打在臀瓣上打的微微泛红，还颤动一下，他像被蛊惑了一样一下又一下的拍打着，周震南扭着身子想往前爬，但是抖动的按摩棒刺激得他腰身软的下塌。姚琛一下扯掉他胸前的乳夹，周震南疼的缩了一下，乳尖破皮不停的刺痛，身后的人又猛地拔出猫尾，周震南抽搐了几下伏在了床上，小屁股高高翘起，艳红的穴口收缩着勾引身后的男人，姚琛扶着性器噗嗤一声整根挤入舒爽的叹了口气，小哑巴说不出话只能沙哑的啊了一声攥紧床单。姚琛抓着身下爱人粉嫩的小屁股慢慢的挺动，等肠道适应后渐渐的加快速度，稍微转换角度朝着凸起顶，强烈的刺激下肠道不规律的收缩，姚琛闷声发出一声嗯，汗从姚琛下巴上滴落落在小屁股上，他拔出性器用力撞了进去，这个姿势进的很深，粗长的性器直接戳进了生殖腔的小口，“宝贝，让我和宝宝打个招呼好不好”周震南沙哑的啊了一声，被姚琛顶的干呕了一下，浓烈的黑巧味道让周遭空气都微微苦涩，身后的人好像沉溺在性欲不太清醒，他惊恐的向后伸手摸上姚琛的手往前带，软软的小手不停的戳着姚琛的掌心，姚琛才清醒了一点。他拔出性器，环抱着周震南让他坐在自己腿上，性器直接插进没法闭合的穴口，周震南环着他的脖子瘫软着任他动作，姚琛舒服的没轻没重的握着他的腰往下按，戳开了微微开口的生殖腔，不管周震南拍打他的肩膀一直冲刺，周震南被他颠得一下一下头直发晕，他害怕的捂住肚子，他不能说话只能狠狠的咬住姚琛的肩膀，轻微的血腥混着两人的信息素，姚琛被刺激的更加用力，不停的顶进最深处，终于在周震南快晕过去的时候放慢了速度，重重的掐着周震南的细腰往下按，性器卡在穴口处成结不停的射精，咬破自己的Omega腺体注射自己微苦的信息素。  
等他射完精抬起周震南的小屁股把性器拔出来，周震南已经完全没有力气，后穴只流出一点点精液，穴口沾着被打成泡沫的体液，乳尖渗出一点点奶液，姚琛摸摸他的肚子低头含住乳尖吸吮着，孕期Omega并没有太多奶，周震南被他吸得生疼，他疲惫的睁开眼睛无力的推推他，过了好一会姚琛才恋恋不舍的松开了唇，连着一道银丝，他往前亲了亲周震南的肿肿唇，起身把他抱去清理。感受着怀里的人浸在他的味道里，浑身都是他的痕迹。  
“南南，你要给我生一窝小宝宝哦”


End file.
